House of Anubis One Shots
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: A bunch of one shots based on songs from iPod. Fabian and Nina. Jerome and Joy. Patricia and Eddie.


Ok guys. So I decided to make a iPod shuffle fanfiction. The stories are going to be about Fabian and Nina, Eddie and Patricia, Joy and Jerome.

Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis character or the songs used.

~ When your weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. And when you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. ~

Nina's POV

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Rutter." I dropped the phone onto the cold kitchen floor. Nothing made since anymore. Why did this have to happen to me. I saw Fabian out of the corner of my eye, come into the room. A weird choking sound filled the air. What was that? Oh yeah. Me.

I sank onto the ground into my husband's lap and cried into his collar bone.

"Oh my god! Mom are you ok?!" I heard come from my 17 year old daughter Ashley.

"Honey, go up to your room. I'm sure your mom will tell you what is going on later."

When I was sure that she was gone, I told Fabian what I had just found out. One little six letter word. Cancer.

When I was done crying, he wiped my eyes and told me that he was scared too but I would never be alone through any of this. The next thing that he said melted my heart.

"When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. And when you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you fell lost and scared to death like you can't take one more step. Just take my hand. Together we can do it. I'm going to love you through it."

* Later *

"What? Cancer?!"

I knew this was going to happen. We had just told our three girls about what is going on. We have Ashley who is 17. Kara who is 14. And Sophie who is 12. This was the hardest thing that I have ever done.

"Yes girls. We wanted to tell you this now so you will not be freaked out later on. This is a strong case of it, but we are going to fight it as much as we can."

It pained me to see all of my children's faces right now. Sophie and Kara were still trying to get a grasp on everything while Ashley's face scared me the most. She got down onto her knees and took my hands.

"I don't want to lose you Mommy!" That broke me. She has not called me that since she was six. I pulled her up onto my lap and rocked her like she was a young child again.

"Don't worry baby. I'm not going anywhere."

* Months Later *

I stood undressed from my waist up looking into the mirror. I saw four smiles looking back at me. Disgusted, I threw on one of Fabian's baggy shirts to hide what the cancer had taken from me.

I felt arms instantly wrap around my waist.

"Hey beautiful."

I scoffed. Yeah right. I walked away and finished getting ready for the day. Which involved stuffing one side of my bra to match the only one side of my chest that I had now.

"Ok what's up?" Did he really just ask that?

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Nina. Now tell me!"

"Like you would care." I tried to walk away but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Try me."

I started to tear up before I began.

"You have no idea what it is like Fabian. I feel so used. Look what this thing did to me. I feel so ugly. How can you stand to look at me?"

He lifted my chin and looked me right in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful person that I have ever laid my eyes on. I don't care about what this cancer took from you because I love what is on the inside. That's what makes you beautiful."

"I love you so much Fabian." I grabbed onto his neck and cried into it. He would never understand how much I needed him to survive through this. He was my rock.

"I love you too Nina."

* Three Months Later *

I scanned the waiting room for Fabian while bouncing up and down in my shoes. When I saw him, I jumped on him and kissed him with as much passion as I could manage.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"It's gone!"

He eyes got really big before choking out his next words.

"Gone?"

"Yes Fabian. Gone!"

He lifted me up and started crying with joy. We had made it through this journey but it would never have been possible without his love.


End file.
